Pokémon: The Chronicles of Hiro
by metalmario2000
Summary: A Story I had written on pokemon when Diamond and Pearl were first released.... I dropped it after a while though and have yet to complete it. It follows a boy named Hiro from the Hoenn region as he sets out to Sinnoh in order to become a pokemon master..
1. A Journey's Beginning

Pokemon: The Chronicles Of Hiro

Chapter 1: A Journey's Beginning

"NO!" cried the unfortunate owner of the recently fainted pokemon. "How is it possible for a Scyther to beat a Charmeleon!" he cried out.

The trainer on the other side of the tree covered arena smiled. "It's not just type advantage that decides the outcome of the battle," he said. "But the knowledge one has of his opponent's pokemon. Your Charmeleon was lacking in speed, making it easy for my much faster Scyther to defeat it, even though you had fire on your side."

"Oh yeah?" yelled the other trainer, "We'll see about that!" He grabbed a pokeball from one of the pockets on his belt and threw it. "Go Koffing!" The pokeball popped open and, in a flash of light, a Koffing emerged. "Now, Koffing, use sludge attack!"

Koffing spat out a stream of sludge at the Scyther, but pokemon leaped out of the way and landed in a nearby tree. The Koffing quickly floated toward the tree and unleashed a fury of sludge attacks at the tree, hoping to hit the Scyther hidden in its branches.

"All right, Koffing stop!" the Koffing obeyed its master and immediately stopped spitting sludge at the tree. "Ha! There's no way your Scyther could have dodged that attack, there's no place for it to hide!" The trainer was right; the tree was completely covered in purple, poisonous sludge, with tons of it dripping down the trunk.

The trainer on the other side of the arena started to laugh. "Ha! You underestimate my Scyther! Now Scyther, use Swords Dance!" The tree started to shake. Then, suddenly, the Scyther burst from the tree, spinning at amazing speeds. Then it stopped spinning, and flew up above the Koffing. "Now finish it! Use Slash!" The Scyther charged downward.

"No! Koffing dodge it!"

But it was too late. By the time he had given the command, Scyther had already slammed into the Koffing and slashed it with its sword like arms. The Koffing then fell to the ground, defeated."

"No… I don't believe it! How could your Scyther beat my Charmeleon and my Koffing?"

The trainer on the other side of the arena smiled. "Next time, don't underestimate a Bug pokemon trainer."

"And it's all over folks! In a dramatic finish, Bugsy has defeated another challenger!" cried a booming voice.

The crowd cheered, but most of the cheering wasn't from the crowd, but from the viewers viewing the battle online from their computers. But out of all of the viewers watching the battle, none of them were more impressed by the battle then a boy named Hiro Silver.

Hiro Silver was a boy born in Oldale Town. His father Johnson Silver was a famous pokemon trainer, world renowned for his battle skills and for being a member of the Defense Patrol, an organization that helped in the destruction of Team Rocket. A criminal organization bent on taking over the world 20 years ago. Hiro's mother, Mary Silver, was a pokemon beauty contestant champion, known for her amazing skills on the stage. Hiro aspired to become a pokemon trainer like his father.

Hiro turned off his computer and went downstairs. In the kitchen, his mother was boiling water for the soup they would have for the night's dinner. In the living room, his father was sitting on his red, overstuffed, chair, reading the paper.

"Too bad about Sootopolis City." Said his father when he saw his son enter the room.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"The city was attacked by terrorists. They stole a lot of pokemon from the pokemon center and tried to break into the Cave of Origin, but Wallace stopped them in their tracks."

"Wow, Wallace must be pretty strong and brave to take them on."

"Of course he's strong, he's the Gym Leader of Sootopolis."

"Did you ever fight him for a badge?"

"Yes I did, and I'm telling you, he is ruthless. His Water pokemon are incredibly strong, fast, and as ruthless as their trainer."

"Did you win?"

"Of course I did! You know that! When you were 5 years old I entertained you with my stories!"

"Oh yeah… um…" Hiro looked down, taking his eyes off of his father.

"Are you allright Hiro?" asked his mother.

"What is it?" his father asked, "I know you want to ask something when you look down at your feet, so what is it?"

"Dad… Mom… do you think I could… "

"Could what?" asked his mother.

"Could…I… become a… pokemon trainer?" Hiro looked up at his father, expecting a "no" and preparing for it.

"Well… come, and follow me, Hiro." His father stood up and started to walk away. Hiro followed.

His father led Hiro to the basement. The basement was full of boxes and many old antiques. Johnson walked to the back of the basement and pushed some boxes aside. There, on the wall behind them, was a keyboard. He typed some numbers into it and stepped back, Hiro did the same. Some clicks could be heard, coming from the wall. Then the wall opened like a door, revealing a silver room filled with shelves, each with what seemed like a thousand pokeballs on the shelves. Johnson walked to one of the dozens of shelves and took a box off of it. He opened the box and took out it's sole content, a green egg with grey stripes.

"This, hero is a pokemon egg I found a week ago. I was on my daily walk and I saw a Delibird. Now, Delibirds are very rare in the Hoenn Region, so I caught and, later, looked in its sack to find out what it had, turns out it had this egg. I have no idea what will hatch from the egg, so, I'm going to give it to you."

"Really dad?!" said Hiro, beaming, "Are you going to let me become a pokemon trainer?"

"Well, I'm going to make a deal with you."

"What?"

"The Oldale pokemon tournament is coming up in a few days, when that egg hatches, you can go and get your pokemon license, and have the remaining time to catch and train pokemon for the tournament. If you win, or make it to the semi-finals, or finals, your mother and I will think that you'll be able to go out on your journey with your pokemon, if you lose, you'll have to wait for the next tournament. Deal?"

Hiro thought fro a while. "I know that if I become a pokemon trainer I'll have some big boots to fill since mom and dad are famous pokemon trainers." He thought, "But if I don't take this chance I'll never be able to live up to the Silver legacy and my dreams…" Hiro though for a little more then, "All right, I'll do it." Then as if by magic, the egg started to glow.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Johnson.

The egg then suddenly cracked and a small pokemon burst forth.

"What is it?" asked Hiro.

"It's a… Larvitar!"

Hiro looked at the Larvitar and saw that it was a grayish green, with spines down its back. It looked like a small dinosaur.

"Larv!" exclaimed the small Larvitar.

"Well, I'm off to get my license!" Hiro told his family the next day.

"Good luck!" said his mother, cleaning dishes.

"Oh, before I forget, here." Said his father.

He handed to Hiro a handful of pokeballs. "Good luck son!"

"Thanks dad!" said Hiro.

With his bag full of food, water, and his Larvitar sitting on top of his head (He could never get it into the pokeball), he set off.

"We'll be rooting for you at the tournament in 4 days!" said his mother!

"Don't go too far out looking for pokemon!" said his father.

"I won't!" yelled Hiro as he walked out the door. With a smile on his face, and a heavy Larvitar on his head, he set out, to fulfill his dreams.


	2. The First Round

Chapter 2: The First Round

Hiro's parents rushed inside the building. "We made it just in time!" said Hiro's mother.

The two of them walked through security and went through a large door. On the other side of the door was an arena. This arena was as big as a football field, but with double the maximum seating capability. The seating area was so large, that it took Hiro's parents ten minutes to get to their seats.

"Welcome Pokemon Battle Fans!" boomed the announcer. "Welcome to the annual Oldale Town Pokemon Tournament!" The crowd cheered as two small openings opened in the floor of the arena. "Now we've had three matches in the first round so far, and we'll have two matches in the semi-finals, and one in the finals! So prepare for the final match of round one! On the left side of the arena we have Hiro Silver, son of the great, Johnson Silver!" The crowd cheered. Hiro looked up at his parents and waved to them, smiling. Johnson and Mary waved back.

"Do you think he has a chance?" asked Mary.

"Of course he does," replied Johnson, "He's a Silver! He has pokemon battling in his blood!"

"Well, if you think he's so good, you should be worried!" said Mary.

"Why?"

"Well, if he's as good as you say he is, you might end up having a father-son rivalry!"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that, we already have one!"

"And in the other side," announcer boomed, "Is Jake! Now… let's get ready to rumble!" when the audience heard the ring of a bell, they knew the battle had begun!

"All right," yelled Jake, "Go Makuhita!" He threw a pokeball into the middle of the arena. The pokeball opened up on contact with the ground. In a flash of light a yellow, pudgy, Makuhita appeared.

"Go, Mankey!" Hiro yelled. He also threw a pokeball into the middle of the arena. The pokeball opened up, revealing the pig monkey, Mankey.

"Wow!" yelled the announcer, "It looks like we're in for an intense fighting pokemon battle! Who will be the victor, Hiro's Mankey, or Jake's Makuhita?"

"Makuhita, go for the first hit, use tackle attack!" Jake yelled. His Makuhita ran towards Mankey at ramming speed.

"Oh no you don't." said Hiro, "Mankey, dodge and use fury swipes!" Mankey then rolled to the side, avoiding Makuhita's attack.

"Maku?" said Makuhita when Mankey rolled out of the way.

"MAAANKEEEY!" yelled Mankey when it ran up behind Makuhita and started to swipe it furiously.

Makuhita screamed in pain as Mankey continued to attack its back.

"Oooh, that's got to hurt!" yelled the announcer to the audience, "It seems that Mankey has scored the first hit with fury swipes! An attack that can hit up to five times in a row!"

Mankey swiped Makuhita one more time before knocking it to the ground.

"Makuuu…" sighed Makuhita as it lay on the ground.

"Makuhita, get up and use Counter!" Makuhita leaped high into the air and charged towards Mankey.

"Mankey do-" but it was too late, before Hiro could finish, Makuhita had landed in front of Mankey.

"HIIIITAAAA" yelled Makuhita as it threw an immensely powerful punch at Mankey.

"MAAANKEEEY" yelled Mankey as it was sent flying.

"Ooooh, too bad for Mankey that counter does twice more damage as the enemy's last attack, meaning that Mankey got a taste of its own medicine, twice fold!"

"Mankey, no!" yelled Hiro as Mankey was flying through the air, "Mankey, launch yourself of the wall and use mega punch!"

As Mankey was heading towards the wall of the stadium, it pointed its feet towards it. When Mankey's feet hit the wall, he kicked off of it, launching itself towards its target, Makuhita!

"No! Makuhita get out of the way of its mega punch!" yelled Jake to his pokemon, but Makuhita was unable to move, due to its injuries and its fatigue from performing the counter attack.

"Makuuu!" yelled Makuhita as it braced itself for the incoming mega punch.

"MAAAANKEEEY!" screamed Mankey as its fist glowed. Then, when he was just about to collide into Makuhita, it threw its fist at Makuhita. Makuhita was sent flying through the air and then it collided with the stadium wall. Bits of debris and dust were thrown into the stands.

"Oooh, it seems that Maluhita took the full power of Mankey's mega punch, did it survive the attack?" Just then, when the dust cleared, the audience saw Makuhita, with its body part way through the wall. Then Makuhita fell backwords, into the stands.

"No, Makuhita!" Jake ran over into the stands to find Makuhita. He found Makuhita on top of one of the audience members. "Makuhita, are you all right?"

"Maaaku…" said a dazed Makuhita.

"Makuhita, return." Jake took out a pokeball and opened it up. In a flash of light, Makuhita returned in side its ball. Jake then walked through the stands and took his place in the arena.

" All right then, go Voltorb!" he threw a pokeball and in a flash of light, a Voltorb appeared.

"Ok, Mankey return! Go, Electrike!" Hiro returned Mankey to its pokeball and threw one. When it opened up, an Electrike came out of it.

"Well folks, it looks like we're in for an electric showdown, who will be the winner? The explosive Voltorb, or the shocking Electrike?!" yelled the announcer to the audience.

"Voltorb, use rollout!" Voltorb started to roll at a blinding speed towards Electrike.

"Electrike, use double team!" Suddenly Electrike split into five Electrikes.

"Grr… Voltorb go for the third one!" yelled Jake. Voltorb rolled towards the third Electrike, but passed right through it!

"Electrike, use quick attack!" The five Electrikes all ran towards the Voltorb at blinding speeds.

"Voltorb, dodge it!" Voltorb rolled to the side, avoiding the five Electrikes. "Ha! Beat that!" Jake yelled to Hiro.

"All right, I will! Electrike, use bite attack!" but nothing happened.

"Where's your pokemon?" asked Jake. In fact, the entire audience looked all around the arena, but couldn't see Electrike.

"This is a puzzling predicament for Jake, not only does he know where Elkectrike is, but he also doesn't know where it will strike!" yelled the announcer.

"Grr… Show yourself!" yelled Jake.

"Gladly!" replied Hiro, "Electrike use Dig and bite!" suddenly Electrike burst out of the ground, slamming into Voltorb, then, before it could counter, Electrike grabbed hold of it with its teeth, and threw it at the stadium wall.

"VOOOOLTOOOORB!" yelled Voltorb as it was sent flying into the air.

Then, just before it collided into the wall, Jake took out his pokeball and commanded it to return. In a flash of light, Voltorb vanished.

"Well it seems that Jake has only one pokemon left! What could it be?" asked the announcer.

"Go, Torchic!" Jake threw a pokeball and from it, emerged the firebird pokemon, Torchic.

"Return, Electrike, go Larvitar!" Hiro's backpach opened up, and his Larvitar leapt out.

"Looks like Torchic is in trouble! Will it be able to defeat the rock pokemon, Larvitar?" the announcer asked.

"Torchic, use ember!" Torchic opened its mouth and from it came small small embers of fire, but when they collided with Larvitar, nothing happened. They harmlessly hit Larvitar, causing almost no damage at all.

"All right, Larvitar use rock throw!" yelled Hiro. Larvitar slammed its fists into the ground. Then it pulled up a tremendously gigantic part of the arena floor.

"TOOORCHIIIC!" yelled Torchic, when it saw the size of the rock.

"Now throw it!" yelled Hiro.

"LAAARVIIITAAR" yelled Larvitar when it threw the enormous rock.

"Torchic, NOOO!" screamed Jake. The rock collided with Torchic, sending it and the rock at the wall. When Torchic hit the wall, it was immediately crushed by the rock.

Jake took out a pokeball and said, "Torchic, return!" and in a flash of light, the defeated Torchic was returned to its pokeball.

"And it's all over folks! Hiro Silver has just won round one of the Oldale Town Tournament! Will he win round two? Find out in one hour, until then grab some food!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd cheered as Hiro smiled, and waved to the crowd. He turned to see his mother and father cheering louder than anyone in the entire stadium.

"Good going son!" said Johnson to Hiro when they met for the last five minutes before the next round.

"So when is your turn in round two?" asked his mother.

"My match is second, so I'll have some time to rest, but I have to wait in a special room until then."

"Well good luck!" said Johnson, "I think its time you get going now!"

"I will!" said Hiro as he ran off. "And don't worry, I won't lose!"

Hiro sat down in the waiting room with his Larvitar. "Too bad they won't let us see what pokemon the winner of this round has." He said to his Larvitar.

"Larv!" it replied.

"Hmmm… I wonder who I should use first…"

"Lavitar!"

"You really want to go first?"

"Larv!"

"Will Hiro Silver please come to the arena entrance? Your match is about to begin." Said the loudspeaker in the room.

"All right" Hiro said to his Larvitar, "Let's do this!"


	3. Nuzleaf's Tantrum

Chapter 3: Nuzleaf's Tantrum

Hiro entered the Arena, and took his place. On the other side of the arena, he saw an old woman.

"You're my opponent for this round?" he asked the old lady.

"Of course I am! And I'm not old!" she yelled back at him.

"Are you kidding? Your wrinkles have wrinkles!"

"Ok, I'm old, but that gives you no reason to underestimate me!"

"All right folks," the announcer yelled, "Are you ready for the final match of the semi-finals?!" The crowd cheered with overwhelming excitement. " I'll take that as a yes! Now, in the left corner, we have Kena! Not only is she the head of the "Pokemon Lover's Club of Oldale Town", she is also the oldest person living in Oldale town!"

"I'm not that old!" she yelled.

The announcer ignored her and kept going. "In the other corner, we have Hiro Silver! After the last match, will Kena be enough to stop this powerhouse? Let's find out! May the match begin!" the crowed cheered as the two trainers threw their pokeballs.

"Go Larvitar!" yelled Hiro.

"Go Meowth!" yelled Kena.

When the two pokeballs hit the ground, they released their contents. Kena's Meowth and Hiro's Larvitar.

"Well it seems that Kena picked the wrong pokemon for this battle! Will her normal type Meowth beat Hiro's rock type, Larvitar?" the announcer boomed.

"Meowth use pay day!"

"Meowth!" yelled the cat pokemon as it threw money at its opponent.

"It seems that Kena has commanded Meowth to do its famous move, pay day! Will it affect Larvitar?" asked the announcer.

The thrown money was going at amazing speeds, but when they hit Larvitar, all they did was harmlessly bounce off.

"Your pay day isn't going to do anything against my Larvitar!" Hiro yelled to Kena.

"We'll see about that young man! Meowth, keep using pay day!" she yelled.

"Meowth!" it said as it threw a barrage of money at Larvitar, though every single one bounced off of Larvitar's thick armor harmlessly, it still kept throwing money.

"It seems that pay day isn't doing any damage, but it's doing something! Its aggravating Larvitar!" boomed the announcer.

Hiro looked to see that he was right; Larvitar was pretty annoyed by the pay day attack.

"All right then, enough playing around," yelled Hiro, "Larvitar, use Take Down!" Larvitar then charged at Meowth at an incredible speed, and collided with it, sending it hurtling backwards.

"Meoooooowth!" it screamed as it was sent flying. It eventually collided in to the stands.

"Ooh, bad news for the people over there, and you thought that you had good seats too…"

"Oh no! Meowth!" said Kena as she rushed into the stands and picked up her injured pokemon.

"Meoowth…" sighed the dazed pokemon.

"Meowth, return." Said Kena when she pulled out a pokeball. In a flash of light, Meowth was sent back into the ball.

"All right Larvitar!" Hiro said to his pokemon.

"Larvi!" said Larvitar, happily.

"This isn't over yet, go Teddiursa!" said Kena when she threw a new pokeball and in a flash of light, a small bear-like pokemon appeared.

"Come on Larvitar," Hiro said to Larvitar, "Let's end this quickly! Use stomp attack!" Larvitar leaped into the air and landed on Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa…" The pokemon sighed with its 159-pound opponent on top of it.

"Teddiursa, return." Said Kena.

"Well folks, after that shockingly short battle, Kena has only one pokemon left!"

"Go, Nuzleaf!" Kena then threw her pokeball, releasing a short, long nosed pokemon.

"Nuz!" the pokemon cried when it came out of its pokeball.

"All right Larvitar, use… Larvitar?" Hiro looked to see Larvitar laughing. "Umm, Larvitar?"

"It seems that Larvitar is laughing at, Nuzleaf's nose." Said the announcer.

Larvitar, still laughing, walked up to Nuzleaf and started poke its nose.

"That's not a good idea, if you know what I mean…" smirked Kena.

"Why's that?" Hiro asked.

"Well, every knows that Nuzleaf have a reputation for its temper tantrums, especially when its nose is being made fun of."

"Uh oh…" said Hiro when he saw that Nuzleaf, wasn't particularly happy about Larvitar's laughing.

"NUZLEAF!!!" screamed Nuzleaf when it grabbed Larvitar, and threw it up into the air.

"Larvitaaaaar!" yelled Larvitar as it was sent flying.

"Nuzleaf, use rock smash!" Kena yelled to Nuzleaf.

"Nuz!" responded Nuzleaf. It then leaped into the air pounded Larvitar to the ground with its fist. When Larvitar landed, it made a huge crater in the arena floor.

"Ooooh, it seems that Larvitar is out of commission!"

"Larvitar return, go Electrike!" Hiro returned Larvitar to its pokeball and released his Electrike.

"Electrike!" said Electrike when it entered the arena.

"Nuzleaf, use rock tomb!" yelled Kena.

"Nuz!" said Nuzleaf when it put its hands in the air. Suddenly rocks came out of the ground, surrounding Electrike.

"Elec!" screamed Electrike when the rocks all slammed into him. When the rocks went back into the ground, they left behind a dazed Electrike.

"It seems that Hiro is also down to his last pokemon! Does he have a chance against Kena's powerful Nuzleaf?"

"Do you think Hiro is going to lose?" Mary asked.

"Of course not." Answered Johnson, "He still has a trick up his sleeve…"

"Go, Mankey!" yelled Hiro.

"Mankey!" cried the pokemon when it came out of its container.

"Nuzleaf, use rock tomb!" Kena said to Nuzleaf.

"Nuzz!" yelled Nuzleaf when it raised its hands.

"Man?" said Mankey when rocks cam out of the ground, closing in on it.

"Mankey, no!" Hior yelled, when the rocks closed in on it.

The rocks collided, making a small thump sound. Hiro looked down, disappointed at his failure.

"It seems that Mankey has-" the announcer stopped, when suddenly the rocks burst open, revealing an incredibly enraged Mankey.

"I told you he had one more trick up his sleeve." Johnson said to his wife.

Mankey started to charge at Nuzleaf at an incredible speed.

"What's going on?" Kena yelled to Hiro.

"You forgot one thing!" Hiro yelled back to her, "When enraged Makey will use their most powerful attack, rage!"

"Nuzleaf!" screamed Kena's pokemon as it tried to run away from Mankey.

"It seems that Mankey is chasing Nuzleaf all over the arena!" yelled the announcer.

Eventually, Nuzleaf tripped over a small rock in the arena. "Nuzleaf!" it screamed when it saw Mankey lunge itself at it. Mankey then started to ruthlessly punch the pokemon, and then it threw it high into the air and kicked on its way back down.

"Nuzleaf has been sent flying!" cried the announcer.

"Nuzleaf, return…" sighed Kena when her Nuzleaf landed at her feet.

"And Hiro is the winner! He will be going on to the finals!" boomed the announcer. The crowd cheered with excitement. "Will Hiro defeat last year's champion in the final round? We'll find out in a moment, until then Hiro, please wait in the waiting room. The finals will begin shortly."

"I got the pokeballs just like you asked, bro!" said the small boy to his much older sibling. "Why do you need them, anyway?"

"Because," his brother said, "That kid, Hiro, he's pretty good… and I am not going to lose to a rookie. So I'm going to use dad's best fighters."

"Why didn't you use them in the first place?"

"Because you dunce, dad would have killed me if he caught me taking them before the match!"

"But switching pokemon, isn't that cheating?"

"When they see how powerful these three are," the boy smirked, "no on will oppose me!" The boy started to laugh as his brother ran off, back to the stands. Then he headed to his waiting room, Hiro would soon face his wrath…


	4. The Cheating Champ

Chapter 4: The Cheating Champ!

"And now… for the moment we've all been waiting for! The Champion Battle!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered. "Now… let's go down to the arena and see what these two pokemon trainers are thinking about!"

The announcer appeared from his VIP box at the top of the stadium and made his way through the crowd. When he finally made it into the ring he approached one of the pokemon trainers, Hiro.

"So Hiro, what's going through your head right now?" the announcer asked, putting the mike in front of Hiro's face.

"Well… kinda nervous I guess…" Hiro said, hesitantly into the mike.

"Well, let's hope that your nervousness doesn't get the best of you!" the announcer than quickly to the other side of the arena. He approached the other trainer, fixed his purple suit and said, "Now, for the trainer we've all been waiting for, the terrifying, the powerful, the invincible Jake!" the crowd began to cheer so loudly that the entire stadium shook. "Any words for your opponent, Jake?"

"Yeah," he said into the mike, "you better watch out Hiro! 'Cause today, you're going down!"

"Well then, let the battle begin!" the announcer cried as he fled the arena and back into the safety of the VIP box.

"Ugh… I swear, these announcers are getting more and more cowardly! In my day.-"

"Quiet! The match is starting!" Mary said, interrupting Johnson.

"You can keep on acting like you know that Hiro's going to win, but deep down, I know your as worried as I am. You know you would never want to disappoint him with this bet of your, but… a deal's a deal, that one way to sum up or marriage." Mary thought.

"Alright! Let's do this! Come on out Larvitar!" Hiro then opened his backpack revealing a rested and ready Larvitar.

"Larv!" it cried, ready for battle.

Jake then began to laugh, but at the same time, kept his cool. "You think that your little Larvitar can beat me? You're stupider then I thought! This is a real pokemon!" Jake then grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw into the center of the arena. In a flash of light, a colossal Onix appeared.

"ROAR!" the Onix let out a screaming roar.

"Hey wait a minute!" said the announcer into the mike, "that's not a pokemon he's used before! He's changed his sets! By decree of the Pokemon Trainers Guild, you are-"

Suddenly Onix smashed its head into the VIP box, sending the announcer flying and eventually landing in the stands.

"Now then, back to business." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Hior said, "I'll beat no matter what pokmon you use! Larvitar, use Take Down!" cired Hiro.

Larvitar started to run toward its opponent and jumped, hitting Onix in the face. Throwing dust and sending pebbles flying.

"All right! Take that!" Hiro said giving his Larvitar a thumbs up who, in turn, also did. But their celebration was cut short when the dust cleared, revealing a completely unharmed Onix.

"Ha Ha! You think that you could beat my Onix so easily? You can do whatever you want to it, but you won't make a dent!" Jake said, laughing.

" Oh yeah? Larvitar keep using Take Down!" Hiro said to his pokemon. Larvitar then began to charge at Onix and hit it right in the head, even though it did nothing to Onix, Larvitar continued its assault.

"We've go to do something! He can't cheat like that!" Mary said, turning to the dazed announcer beside her.

"I'm sorry lady, but we can't do anything! No one's allowed to use pokemon in the stadium unless they're a contestant! It's the only way to prevent riots!"

"You mean, no one in here has a pokemon?"

"You want proof? Ask the guy sitting next to you!"

"Johnson," Mary said, turning to her husband, "Can't you do anything?" Johnson did nothing, but watch the fight, he was oblivious to everything around him.

As the fight continued on, Larvitar began to tire, soon its charges became slower and it began to breathe hard.

Jake began to laugh again. "Ha! This is quite amusing; in fact, you've provided so much entertainment for me, how about I let you switch pokemon? I want to see how you handle this!"

"Alright, I will!" Hiro said. He then returned Larvitar to its pokeball and reached for his pocket. "What should I choose?" he thought, "Electrike can't fight a rock type and Mankey doesn't know any fighting moves…" Hiro the made his decision and threw a pokeball into the center of the arena. In a flash of light, his Mankey apperared.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" Jake said, "I know that your Mankey doesn't know any fighting moves! I hope you're not trying to trick me, because it's not working."

"Oh it is…" Hiro said, smiling, "Alright Mankey, just stand still and let him strike first." Mankey then raised its arms into a defensive position.

"So, switching plays, eh? Well then, I will too! Onix, use Take Down!" Jake said, as his Onix began to charge at Mankey.

Onix began to gain speed, crashing into Mankey, sending it flying into the air.

"Mankey, cling onto the wall!" Horo said to his pokemon. Mankey obeyed and grabbed onto the wall. Though it was able to avoid most of Take Down's damage by landing on the wall, it still felt the force of the attack, creating a small crater in the wall where its legs hit the wall.

"Ok Onix, end this! Tackle!" Jake cried to his pokemon. Onix obeyed and leaped at the wall.

""Jump!" Hiro yelled to Mankey. Mankye jumped off the wall, dodging Onix's Tackle. "Alright Mankey, just like we practiced in the woods!" Mankey looked at Hiro in mid-air, nodded, and landed on Onix's back, whose head was now imbedded into the wall. Mankey began sliding down Onix's long back when Hiro cried, "Hit it's weak points! Smash those joints!"

Mankey began to punch the joints between each of Onix's boulder like make up. As Mankey did this, a woman carrying groceries looked at the stadium, to discover the head of an Onix sticking out. She looked at the Onix for a moment and fainted.

When Mankey hit all of Onix's joints, it leaped off Onix and landed in the center of the arena. Onix was finally able to get its head out, tearing a huge part of the wall off.

"Enough games, Onix Tackle attack!" Jake yelled to his pokemon. Onix then charged at Mankey, ready to strike the finishing blow.

"Now! Use Tackle!" Hiro cried. Mankye then charged at the Onix, and slammed right in between its eyes. Suddenly, Onix fell apart, its boulder like body parts seperated, flying all over the arena.

"Impossible! There's no way you could have defeated Onix!" Jake yelled.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't tell us!" Hiro said, giving Mankey a high five.

"Well, I've got more where that came from!" Jake returned Onix and threw another pokeball, when it hit the arena floor, in a flash of light, a Swalot appeared.

"Oh no!" Mary cried, "Hiro can't beat a Swalot! He doesn't know what its capable of!"

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I said you're wrong." Johnson repeated, "Hiro's at the top of his game now, there's no way he'll lose to that Swalot, I'll bet he'll beat that pokmeon hands down!"

"I hope you're right…." Mary said, with a worried look on her face.

"Return, Mankey. Go Electrike!" Hiro said, releasing his Electrike.

"Bring it on, then." Jake said, making sure not to underestimate Hiro. "Swalot, use Sludge attack!" Swalot then spit a glob of poisonous sludge at Electrike, but it was easily dodged. "Now, use Smoke Screen!" Jake cried. Swalot then released a cloud of gas that engulfed the entire stadium.

"Ha, now there's no way he can dodge Swalot's Spit Up attack." Jake thought. "Now, Swalot, use Spit Up!" he cried to Swalot. Swalot leaped into the air and spit a ball of energy at its opponent.

The attack caused a giant explosion. When the dust and the smoke cleared, all that remained was a huge crater, but no Electrike.

"What? Where'd it go?!" Jake yelled.

"Oh please, do you honestly think that I'd fall for that? Now, Electrike, use Dig!" Electrike then burst from the ground hitting Swalot straight in the chest.

"Swaaaaaaa!" cried Swalot as it went flying, eventually hitting the ground. The crowd cheered as Jake returned his Swalot. Hiro then began to celebrate with Electrike.

"Celebrate all you can now, because you're about to meet your match!" Jake cried, "Go, Hariyama!" in a flash, a large and bulky Hariyama appeared.

"Hari" it yelled as it immediately attacked Electrike, knocking it out in just one hit.

"No!" Cried Hiro as he rushed to his pokemon's side, "Return, Electrike, you did a good job. Now, go Mankey!" Hiro returned his Electrike and sent out his Mankey, but it too was knocked out in one hit.

"Go, Larvitar!" Hiro yelled.

"Larv!" Larvitar cried happily.

Quickly, Hariyama punched Larvitar, sending it flying.

"Ha! I told you, you were no match for the great Jake!" Jake said, triumphantly.

Then, Hariyama was sent flying. "What?!" Jake cried.

Larvitar quickly attacked Hariyama with another Take Down, but Hariyama was ready, punching Larvitar, sending it into the hands of Hiro.

"Now, finish it!" Jake cried.

Hiro and Larvitar screamed as Hariyama charged toward them.

"That's enough!" yelled a voice from the stands.

"What?" Both Jake and Hariyama turned, to see a giant Steelix looming over them.

"Dad?!" Hiro said looking at the trainer beside the Steelix, his father.

"This has gone long enough, cheating is one thing, but attacking a trainer and his pokemon is too much!

"Ha! You think you can beat me, even when your own kid can't? You're dumb old man! Hariyama, use-" Steelix interrupted Jake and slammed its tail on top of Hariyama, crushing it.

"You think I'm as dumb and old as you say I am now?" Johnson said, smiling. Jake said nothing, he and his slightly pancake–a-fied Hariyama ran for the hills.

"So, are you going to call it?" Johnson said to the announcer.

"Huh! Oh, right… and the winner of this year's tournament is Hiro Silver!"

"I won… I mean… we won?" Hiro said to his Larvitar.

"Larv!!" it cried happily.

Johnson helped Hiro up, "Yes… you… and your pokemon, won."


	5. A Fateful Decision

Chapter 5: A Fateful Decision

**Hiro sat beneath the tree, watching the sun set over the horizon. He looked up into the sky, looking at the orange and yellow clouds that filled the sky. He then brought his gaze downward, into his lap. There, Larvitar, a pokemon he had received from his father, lay sleeping. Hiro then looked back at the sun set.**

**So much has happened, he thought to himself, and soon, I'll start my journey. **

"**It's a beautiful, isn't it?" Hiro turned and looked behind the tree, there, he saw his father, staring into the sunset with a calm look in his eyes. "I assume you'll be heading off tomorrow." Hiro's father said, turning to his son.**

"**Yeah, but…" Hiro's voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to say what was on his mind.**

"**What's wrong?" Hiro's father asked, "do you not want to go on your journey?'**

"**No, of course not!" Hiro said with a start, "it's just that, well…" Hiro turned his gaze toward the sunset, "Its just, all my life, I've heard your stories and how you did all those things that your famous for, and, its just that…" Hiro then took Larvitar off his lap and stood up, facing his father, "I want to make my own story."**

**Hiro's father sighed, "So, you don't want to travel the Hoenn region."**

**Hiro hesitated before answering, "Yes, I… I want to travel to the Sinnoh region."**

"**That's a long ways away, are you sure you want to do that?" his father asked.**

**Hiro nodded, "I want to go somewhere new… the stories of the Sinnoh region have always fascinated me. They say that the Sinnoh region is where life began. Where time began to turn, and space began to form."**

**Hiro's father laughed, "Hahaha! The land of beginnings… an appropriate place to start your journey!"**

"**Then, you don't mind me going so far away?"**

"**Of course not," Hiro's father said with a smile, "Though your mother might worry a bit, I think you should go to the Sinnoh region."**

"**Really?" Hiro asked his excitement building.**

"**Yes, really…"**

**And as the sun began to set, Hiro's journey truly began.**

**The next day, Hiro woke up bright and early, the boat to the Sinnoh region left at the crack of dawn, and there was no way he was going to miss it. As Hiro walked out the door of his home, with his bags in hand, he handed his mother two pokeballs, containing his Mankey and Electrike. He wanted to give his mother something to remember him by. And after giving his mother one last goodbye, he and his father got into the car and began making their way to the docks.**

**When they reached the docks, Hiro marveled at the sight of the ship, the largest he had ever seen, the SS July.**

"**Well," Hiro's father said as he led Hiro to the gangplank, "I guess this is it."**

"**Don't worry dad," Hiro said as he walked up the gangway, "I'll write you a letter every chance I get!"**

"**I know you will…" said his father, as the ship began its way off into the horizon, leaving one very proud father alone on the shore.**

**Once the shores of the Hoenn region had finally faded from view, Hiro proceeded to find his cabin. It took him a while to find his way around the massive ship, but when he finally found his cabin, he jumped into his bed and slept.**

**When he awoke, he took his pokeball off of his belt and pressed the button, in a flash of light, Hiro's Larvitar appeared.**

"**Larv!" Larvitar exclaimed as it explored its new surroundings.**

"**Well, Larvitar, this is it! We're on our way to the Sinnoh region!" Hiro said with a smile.**

"**Larv!Larv!" Larvitar replied. **

"**Come on, let's go explore the ship!"**

**When Larviatr and Hiro made it to the top deck of the ship they found that a large mass of people had gathered at the starboard side of the ship, as they approached the crowd, they could a voice on a loudspeaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" cried the voice, "Our pokemon battle tournament is just about to begin on the starboard side of the main deck, and all trainers are welcomed to compete! The winner of the tournament will win some fabulous designer clothes from Hearthome city!"**

**Upon hearing this Hiro looked down at Larvitar, "Hey, Larvitar, what do you think about competing in the tournament? It would make good training for us!"**

"**Lavitar!" cried his pokemon in agreement.**

"**Now that the competition has officially begun," said the voice on the loudspeaker, "Is there anyone willing to fight in the first round?"**

**An extremely large man wearing a sailor outfit stepped forth into the middle of the ring which the crowd had gathered around.**

"**I'll fight!"The large man said with a booming voice.**

"**Now, is there anyone else willing to battle in the first round?" asked the voice on the loudspeaker.**

"**I am!" answered Hiro as he stepped into the middle of the ring.**

"**All right then, now remember, this is a one on one battle, with one pokemon each! Let the battle begin!"**

"**Ha!" laughed the man in the sailor outfit, "a little shrimp like you has no chance against me!" he then threw a pokeball into the center of the ring, and in a flash of light, a Poliwhirl appeared.**

"**We'll see about that!" Hiro said as Larvitar jumped into the center of the ring.**

"**Uh-oh, folks!" said the voice on the loudspeaker, "this look like a poor matchup for Larvitar's trainer, can he win this battle?"**

"**I'll end this battle in one strike!" yelled the man in the sailor outfit, "Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!" Suddenly, a stream of water rushed out of the center of Poliwhirl's spiral.**

"**You're not getting us that easily! Larvitar, jump out of the way, then use Takedown!" Larvitar jumped into the air, dodging the spray of water, and then charged downward in Poliwhril's direction at blinding speeds.**

"**Poliwhirl, meet his Takedown with Mega Punch!" cried the man in the sailor outfit. Poliwhirl responded by throwing a powerful punch at the incoming Larvitar.**

**The two pokemon slammed into each other, creating a dust cloud that covered the entire arena. When the dust settled, Poliwhirl lay tangled in some rigging, leaving Larvitar the winner.**

"**Wow folks! That was some attack!" yelled the voice in the loudspeaker, "It looks like the first match goes to Larvitar! Can his trainer keep the flame going by winning the next match?" **

**And as the second match began, a mysterious figure, attracted by the cheers from the crowd, approached the ring, taking a special interest in the trainer with the Larvitar.**

"**Whew!" sighed Hiro as he returned to his cabin, "That was some work out!"**

"**Larvitar…" sighed Larvitar in response as it collapsed on the bed.**

**Hiro then opened the box he had received from the ship's tournament director after winning the tournament. Inside it was the typical articles of clothing worn in the Sinnoh region. A hat and scarf were included with the outfit.**

"**From what I've heard, the Sinnoh region is pretty cold," said Hiro as he rubbed the fabric of the scarf between his fingers, "so I guess this stuff will come in handy, I guess."**

**When the sun finally set in the horizon, Hiro went straight to sleep, preparing himself for whatever challenges he would have to face in the Sinnoh region.**


	6. Journey Into the Land of Sinnoh!

**Chapter 6: Journey Into The Land of Sinnoh!**

Hiro stepped off the gangplank of the SS July. He had finally arrived in the Sinnoh region! As he made his way through the crowd of people on the dock he found a billboard welcoming patrons coming off the ship.

_Welcome Trainers and Travelers Alike to the Fresh and Free Town of Twinleaf!_

Hiro leaned over to get a look at the town behind the billboard. What he found was disappointing. Twinleaf town was a relatively small town, with a few sparse houses between grassy hills. Hiro looked back, seeing that Twinleaf served more as a rest stop than as a port.

"Well," he said as he headed down the road to Twinleaf, "my adventure begins."

As Hiro walked through the town, he was saw a lot of people up and about, riding on bikes and talking with neighbors and friends. He eventually passed by a small store, and, wanting to get some supplies, walked inside. The owner of the shop was polite and helped him pick out the necessary items for any trainer beginning his journey. When Hiro came out of the shop, he had a few dozen potions and a handful of pokeballs.

Just as Hiro was putting the pokeballs into his bag, something slammed into him, sending him crashing down.

"Excuse me!" yelled a blonde haired boy as he ran past.

He was soon followed by another boy with brown hair and a cap, "Sorry!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with the blonde kid.

"Hmph, I wonder what that was about?" Hiro said as he brushed himself off. He then collected his dropped pokeballs and continued on his way.

As Hiro neared the outskirts of the town he heard something, not sure what it was, he ignored it, but as he grew closer and closer to the town's border, the sound grew louder. Then, as he passed by a small wood, it became as loud as ever.

"HELP!" cried a voice in the wood. Hiro instantly recognized the voice and ran off into the woods.

As Hiro followed the sound of the voice he climbed over fallen trees and ducked under branches. Then he came to a clearing with a small lake, there he saw two children.

"Those are the two kids from before!" Hiro said as he ran towards, but suddenly a swarm of bird like creatures got in his way.

"Watch out for the Starly!" yelled the kid with the cap.

"These Starly aren't too friendly!" the blonde kid yelled to Hiro.

"I can see that!" Hiro yelled as he ducked under diving Starlys. "All right," he said as he jumped over a Starly, "its time I ended this!"

Hiro then reached for his belt, pulling a pokeball form the clip, "Go, Larvitar!" he said as he threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hit the ground, releasing a flash of light, revealing a battle ready Larvitar.

"Larv!" exclaimed as it appeared.

"Larvitar, use Take Down on those Starly!" Hiro commanded.

"Larvitar!" cried Larvitaras it began slamming itself into Starly.

Starly were sent flying in every direction as Larvitar unleashed his Take Down assault, but for every Starly defeated, three more appeared.

Suddenly a ball of fire flashed in front of Hiro, crashing into four Starly. Hiro and Larvitar looked to their right, seeing a young girl with blue hair and a small red pokemon appear from the bushes.

"Chimchar," the girl cried, "use ember!" the pokemon responded by unleashing a flurry of embers at the Starly. However, like Hiro's Larvitar, more appeared for every one defeated.

"There are far too many of them!" yelled a mysterious voice, "quick, use these!" suddenly two pokeballs went flying into the hands of the two boys.

"What is it?" wondered the blonde kid.

"It's a pokeball! Use it to fend off the Starly" responded the mysterious voice.

The two boys responded by throwing their pokeballs, releasing a small blue and a small green pokemon.

The two boys immediately recognized the pokemon and issued commands, "Turtwig, use razor leaf!" cried the blonde kid.

"Piplup, use bubble!" yelled the kid with the cap.

The two pokemon responded, unleashing a flurry of leaves and bubbles. Starly were sent flying everywhere and they, eventually, flew off.

"Thanks," said the blonde kid to Hiro, "we were down by the lake looking for a red Gyrados when we were attacked by that flock of Starlys."

"We would have been done for if you hadn't stepped in."

"Um… You're welcome." said Hiro, blushing, "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Clint!" answered the Blonde kid.

"And my name is Lucas!" said the kid with the cap.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" yelled a voice from behind. The two kids instantly recognized the voice and hid behind Hiro.

Hiro turned to see the same blue haired girl who had helped them during the battle.

"Hi," said Hiro smiling, "and who are you?" Hiro was answered with a rock being thrown right at his face.

"Don't give me that attitude after you tried to take all the credit!" yelled the girl, ready to throw another rock. "By the way," she said, tossing a rock into her hand, "the name's Dawn!"

"Right…" said Hiro rubbing his head.

"I think it would be most wise if you didn't forget about me," said another voice.

Hiro turned to see a tall, old, man emerge from the trees, he was holding a bag and some strange equipment.

"My name is Professor Rowan." He said with a bow.

"You're the one who threw us those pokeballs, aren't you?" said the Lucas as he picked up the Piplup.

"That is correct," Prof. Rowan said with a nod, "Dawn and I were out here researching in the field when we saw that flock of Starly attack." Prof Rowan then turned to Hiro, "That was very brave of you young man."

"Oh, it was nothing really," said Hiro, "but the credit should go to Larvitar." Hiro said, picking up Larvitar.

"Yes, quite right," Prof. Rowan said, "but perhaps we should go to my lab, we could finish our introductions there and rest up."

Hiro looked around Prof. Rowan's lab, amazed at all the equipment, flashing lights, strange dials, and monitors were everywhere.

"I see," said professor Rowan after hearing Hiro's tale, "you come from the Hoenn region, you know, I met your father once."

"Really?" asked Hiro as he looked up from the strange equipment on the tables around him.

"Yes, I was visiting an old friend of mine when I met your father, in those days, he was quite the trainer."

"So what were you and your assistant doing in the forest, Professor?" asked Hiro as he toyed with strange radar of some sort.

"I was performing some field research, as well as saying farewell to my assistant Dawn, she plans on returning home tomorrow and going off to compete in the Sinnoh League."

"So she's off to Oreburgh then."

"Yes, those two boys," Professor Rowan pointed to Lucas and Clint, "had plans to also leave within the next week, they weren't supposed o get their Pokémon until tomorrow however," said the Professor as he walked up to Clint and Lucas who were busy playing with Turtwig and Piplup, "I see they've already made their choices."

Hiro nodded, Clint had taken a liking to Turtwig while Lucas had some luck with Piplup.

"Tell me," said the Professor, "do you have anywhere to stay for tonight, it is far too late for you to continue on to Jubilife City from here in Sandgem."

"Oh," said Hiro, "I guessed I planned on camping out, I guess."

"Unacceptable!" cried Professor Rowan, "I have several rooms which I lease out to interns when they come over, I'm sure there is an empty one for you!"

"Really? Thank you Professor!" said Hiro as he shook the Professor's hand.

As Hiro walked down the hall to his room he was greeted by a familiar voice, "Well, if it isn't the kid form Hoenn."

Hiro turned to see that it was Dawn down at the other side of the hall. "Oh, hello Dawn, I was…. Well, I was off to bed." Hiro said.

Dawn then rushed toward him with a fierce look in her eye, "You watch yourself kid, 'cause tomorrow we're going to have a little match!"

"A m-match?" Hiro said cautiously.

"Yeah, here's the deal, we'll see who gets to Jubilife first!"

"That's all?" asked Hiro, somewhat relieved.

"Of course not!" responded Dawn, "When we both reach Jubilife we'll have a little battle, whoever, gets to Jubilife first gets to choose the rules of battle for our match. So, how about it?"

Hiro thought for a moment, he only had one Pokémon and all he knew about Dawn was that she had a Chimchar, if anything, Hiro knew that he'd spend most, if not his entire trip to Jubilife exploring and catching Pokémon. However, a battle with Dawn would prove useful not only for him, but for larvitar and any Pokemon he caught on the way to Jubilife.

"Dawn!" Hiro announced, "I accept your challenge!" the two then shook on it before going their separate ways, Hiro officially had a rival.


End file.
